


Tale of Trenchester

by SuperPeddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPeddles/pseuds/SuperPeddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole Trenton is a manager at a local nursery in Vancouver.  Dean Winchesters 18 month old nephew Kasper-John regularly attends. Cole sees Dean regularly pick Kasper up and it stirs up feelings he doesn't realise he had</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of Trenchester

**Author's Note:**

> Cole Trenton is a manager at a local nursery in Vancouver. Dean Winchesters 18 month old nephew Kasper-John regularly attends. Cole sees Dean regularly pick Kasper up and it stirs up feelings he doesn't realise he had

Cole Trenton is a manager/owner at a local nursery/pre-school in Vancouver. Through his 5 years on the job he has seen hundreds of parents, uncles, aunts and all different relatives come in and out of ''Moose and Squirrel Pre-school'' but none had caught his eye as much as one Uncle that came in regularly. The man in question was over 6ft with sharp green eyes and cheekbones that cast shadows on his clear cheeks, his jaw line sharp and mysterious; short brown hair that was always neatly styled and a smile that lit up the hearts of the children (and mothers) at the nursery; Dean Winchester.

Dean often came into the nursery to pick up his 18 month old nephew Kasper-John (Kas for short) and would instantly become a hit with all the other children as soon as he stepped foot in the building. Dean would pick up Kas and greet him with a ''Hey Buddy'' before gently kissing the little boy on the cheek. Kas was the image of his father (deans brother) Sam, a mixture of greeny brown eyes, brown hair, long eye lashes. 

Cole watched from the other side of the room as Dean lifted his nephew into the air that smile so wide and happy that it made Cole feel warm inside. Still watching, Cole saw Dean get out a miniature version of his own '67 Chevvy Impala and hand it to Kasper who was smiling so wide at his uncle ''That's for you little man! Got to make sure you know how great your Uncle Dean is hey''. Cole couldn't bring himself to look away as he met Deans gaze, he smiled timidly over at the man who smiled back before gingerly walking over. Dean was unsure about why he felt so nervous approaching Cole, was it the guys perfectly spiked hair? His blue eyes? His smile? Dean approached slowly and then felt himself starting to turn red. ''Hey, errrm, oh'' Get your damn words out Dean he thought to himself ''Sammy asked me to pay some fees? I urm...'' Dammit! ''I don't know how much or... or...'' Seriously Dean? He once again heard the little voice in his head say. Luckily Cole knew what Dean meant but was just as lost for words as he looked at Dean up close His face is so clear, those green eyes, no wonder Kasper adores him. Dean realised Cole was a shorter than him but no less muscley up close. ''Oh sure, Sam said you'd be paying, its just $50 please, thank you'' Please and Thank you? You assbutt Cole! ''I'll errrm, just write a reciept...'' As Cole walked away he breathed a sigh of relief. Pull yourself together man! He's never gonna look at you like you want him too... Cole felt a mixture of emotions running through his head as he walked back to Dean. ''Here you go Dean, and I'll see you Monday Kasper okay?'' Kasper happily said ''Yesss'' and smiled at Cole as Dean started to walk away. 

As if he'd had a second thought Dean turned round on the spot ''Hey errrm, its Cole right?'' Cole nodded a yes ''Fancy... You fancy meeting up for a drink later? At the Roadhouse? I'm... working from 4-9 but just thought I'd errrm ask...'' Dammit Dean! Why did you think that was a good idea! This guy must be straight! Look at him! Cole both surprised and ecstatic at the offer looked at Dean with a surprised expression ''Erm, Yeah sure, I'll pop by after 9. See you then, Bye Kasper!'' Kasper motioned a goodbye with his hand and then cuddled into Deans shoulder. Dean carried Kas out to the Impala whilst muttering to himself as if Kas was going to offer advice ''Hey Kas, what did your Uncle Dean do that for hey!'' Kas giggled as he played with his mini Impala in his car seat and smiled up at Dean ''Love you buddy''. Kas looked up at Dean with a ''Laa Loo'' (Kas was just learning to use words so getting the basic sounds was good enough. Especially for Dean).

They drove all the way to Sam's with a classic rock channel playing in the back ground, Kas fell asleep during the 15 minute journey and Deans mind turned to tonight. Such a ass Dean, Why did you do that?, Cole doesn't like you, He's probably got a wife and kid! You're just a chef, nothing special about Dean Winchester.  
Dean pulled up outside Sam's modest 2 bedroom house, he knew Sam would do better what with him working for a big law firm now but it was perfect for the family of 3. Dean lifted a sleeping Kas out of his seat and carried him carefully in one arm whilst carrying Kas' marvel changing bag over his shoulder. Dean carefully opened the door and was instantly greeted by his sister in law Jess ''Put him in the living room Dean, Your day been okay so far? Work tonight?'' Dean put Kas' down and then headed to the dining room where he found Jess sat at the table trying to decide on paint colours for Kas' room as they were planning on redecoration. Dean looked away as Jess looked up, making her suspicious ''What's the matter Dean?''. Everything but nothing he thought to himself ''I errrm, asked someone out for a drink tonight, but now, sorta regretting that'' Shit! Why did you tell her? ''Oh awesome! Anyone we know? Guy or gal Dean Winchester?'' Crap! ''Errrm a guy, he's popping over the roadhouse after I finish, I dunno Jess. It's weird, I don't even know why I asked him!'' ''Who is it?'' she asked quizzically. Lie Dean! Do not say Cole! ''It's Cole, from Mo...'' ''Cole? From the pre-school? That's a great match Mr Winchester! I want all the details after okay'' ''Okay, Promise''. Just at that moment he heard the door behind him open and saw his brother walk in ''Hey Sammy'', ''Hey Dean, Whats the promise for?'' Sam said eagerly. ''Oh nothing, just something I got to keep Jess up to date with, I gotta head to work now Sammy, catch y'all later! Give Kas a kiss from me okay!'' Dean smiled ''Okay'' Jess and Sam said in unison.

Cole headed back to his 1 bed flat after finishing up at the nursery for the day, he found making himself busy took his mind of what was happening later but also made the time pass too quickly, it was like a vicious circle. He decided to jump in the shower at 7:30 and then started to sort out what he was going to wear. Casual? Smart? Lazy? Dean would of only just finished work so no doubt he'll be out in his usual plaid shirt and top under combo. Cole decided on black jeans, black top and a khaki green over shirt and dog tags round his neck. Unsure what was going to happen tonight Cole spritzed himself with his favourite Issey Miyake fragrance and spiked his hair as usual.

8:30 arrived and Cole climbed into his Dodge Charger to head over to the Roadhouse, he's been too busy worrying about getting ready he failed to realise the downpour that was happening outside. The Roadhouse (which was owned by Ellen and Jo, a mother daughter team) was only 5 minutes away in the car so no doubt Cole was going to be early. Calm down, just drinks, calm. Cole did all he could to slow his racing heart beat but the moment he stepped out the car and into The Roadhouse it shot straight back up. He walked over to the bar, a young guy came over and introduced himself as Ash. Cole ordered a corona and headed back to a table to drink. He looked over to his left and saw Dean cleaning up the kitchen, obviously listening to rock music by the look of concentration on his face as he sang along and the nodding of the head that slowed down and sped up as the drums and guitar solos got more intense. Cole realised he'd been staring far to long and proceeded to look else where before anyone realised. Luckily The Roadhouse was busy, Friday nights always were busy in town so the variety of people kept Cole amused as he waited. 

In the kitchen Dean was enthusiastically singing along to Bon Jovi's ''Make a memory'' when he looked through the window and saw Cole. Dean felt his chest tighten with a hit of anxiety. He looked away quickly and headed upstairs to quickly clean himself up. He grabbed a blue plaid shirt and put it on over a black top. He quickly spritzed himself with aftershave in the toilet before standing looking back at his reflection. Just drinks, that's all it is! 

Dean made his way down stairs quicker than he intended and headed straight behind the bar, picking up 2 coronas. He made his way over to where Cole was, aware at the smile on his face widening as he approached, luckily Cole smiled back and they came together in a slightly awkward warm embrace. Deans inner self tingled as he hugged Cole and then the hit of Coles amazing musk hit him and he felt himself relax. Cole himself had the same reaction. As Dean pulled him in he inhaled softly and chills ran up his spine it felt that good. They were embraced for all of about 2 seconds but both enjoyed it silently. 

They sat at The Roadhouse talking about their jobs and every day things until just after midnight. Ellen had just served the last round and was getting ready for chucking out time. Cole listened intently as Dean explained his job, his living arrangements (a single bedroom house, just a street away) and about his family. Obviously Cole knew Sam, Jess and Kasper from the nursery but that didn't stop Dean talking about them. His love for Kasper was far greater than anyone could comprehend. Jess had asked Dean to be present at the birth as well as Sam and since that day Kasper has shown to Dean the real sense of the word love. Dean also listened as Cole told him his story, an only child, no children himself and unsure on what he wanted to do next, the nursery was Cole's main focus and every hour during the week it was mainly all he thought about. 

Ellen came over just after 12:30 and jokingly threatened to throw the boys out if they didn't leave, as they left she handed them each a Corona and waved them off ''Have a fun night boys! Stay safe''. Although Dean only lived a street away Cole drove him home, the rain still pouring. Cole was definitely over the limit but felt he was safe enough to drive the one street up. As they pulled up Dean looked over at Cole ''You wanna come in? I've more Corona, you can have my bed, I'll take the couch''. Cole obliged and followed Dean in, corona in hand. As they entered Cole was pleasantly surprised about the decor of the house, there was a collection of old looking relics, barrels with different things written on used for tables, it had a country feel but it felt so inviting. Dean gestured for Cole to sit, Dean was still playing about with the radio when Cole realised the guy didn't own a TV, just books, CD's and vinyls. Dean pressed play and Led Zepplin started quietly playing in the background. Dean sat down next to Cole beer in hand and looked across at the man next to him taking in the decor of the house. God he's beautiful. That jaw. Those lips are... at that moment Dean realised Cole was looking straight at him and he was saying something, Dean tried to listen but it took a minute to focus. ''Dean? Did you hear any of that?'' Dean shook his head before apologizing ''Sorry man, I was errrm...'' before he could say another word Dean felt warm, moist lips press against his, his lips parted and allowed Coles tongue to slip inside his mouth pressing against his own. Slowly Cole raised both hands and placed on behind Deans head and one just below his jaw, his need grew when Dean reacted the same way. Lips pressing firmly against each other, he could feel Dean pulling him closer, one hand now on the small of Coles back, beneath his shirt. Cole could feel himself hardening in his trousers and was pretty sure he could feel Dean reacting the same way. After a few more moments kissing he felt Dean push him back onto the sofa, Cole lay underneath Dean, slowly grinding up against each other he was now certain he could feel Deans erect cock in his trousers. Dean pulled off his shirts and Cole did the same. Dean looked down in awe at Cole's muscley upper body and planted his lips just below his neck, he felt Cole arch his neck back in pleasure. Dean moved slowly down Coles body kissing his ribs, hips and just above the boxers. Cole was getting harder the second, as was Dean. Dean lifted himself and straddled Cole as he undid his trousers, their legs ending up in a tangled mess as they both tried to get free from trousers and boxers. Dean could feel the warmth of Cole against his body and he liked it. The 2 men now fully undressed on Deans sofa grinded faster against each other. Dean moved his head closer to Coles now fully erect cock and teased him with his tongue, slowly licking the tip and then placing his lips around it fully. Cole had never experienced another man giving him a blowjob before but my god it was one of the best he'd had. He scrunched his hand round Deans hair whilst his other hand gripped Dean's shoulder, begging for more. From the groans of pleasure coming from Cole, Dean knew he was close to cumming. ''You want more?'' Dean teased. ''Fuck me Dean, I mean it... Fuck me'' Cole groaned. Dean reached inside the cabinet next to them and reached for the lube. ''Floor'' Dean said out of breath and Cole did as he was told. ''Fours?'' Dean asked and Cole nodded. Cole raised to all fours and Dean applied lube to his fingers and circled Coles arse. He pulled his legs further apart and inserted 2 fingers, Moans of delight came from Coles mouth ''Now Dean, do it... fuck me... hard'' Dean obliged and inserted his cock slowly as not to cause to much pain, he gripped Coles hips and thrusted gently inside him, Dean was close to cumming now as well. ''Harder?'' Dean asked and Cole nodded, Dean thrusted hard against Coles arse and with every movement Cole moaned with pleasure. He could feel the orgasm coming and he was pretty sure by the noises Dean was making he was feeling the same way ''HARDER DEAN'' , Dean sped up once more and felt Cole relax as he realised he'd peaked, Dean was so close just a couple more thrusts and he felt himself cum inside Cole. He pulled out and leant against the front of the sofa, Cole sat straddled across Dean, both breathing heavily. Dean waited for his breathing to slow down and then looked at Cole ''Shower? lets get cleaned up'', Cole was in no mood to argue with this beautiful man so Dean led him by his hand to the shower, plenty big enough for 2. They climbed in and Dean turned the water on, Cole looked even more beautiful with water running over him and Cole thought the same about Dean. Cole leant in and kissed Dean once more, welcoming the soft lips on his ''That was amazing Deano, YOU are amazing'', Dean planted his lips on Cole's again with a smile ''Not as amazing as you! I didn't know you liked guys and you've just proved you can take it'' he said with a grin. ''It errrm'' Cole giggled nervously ''It was actually only my second time, although the last guy was crap so he barely counts'' there was a silence until Dean spoke up ''You've only been with a guy once before? I can't believe that Cole, You knew what you were doing, you wanted me to fuck you like that on your second time? Wow boy! You got some balls!'' They both laughed as water cascaded over them ''Go hard or go home'' Cole replied with a smirk ''Anyway Deano, I didn't think you were one for man on man, you certainly don't come across that way'' Gosh he's beautiful, those green eyes. 

They laid in Deans bed together slowly drifting off to sleep, feeling each others heart beats when Deans phone rang, 3am in the morning and Sam's name flashed up on screen, he instantly knew something was wrong. ''Sammy? You okay? ... SHIT! We'll be there soon as! Love you Sammy''. Cole sat upright and saw how tense Dean had gone ''We gotta get to the hospital man, Kasper's gotten sick, We have to go!'' They raced round Deans house quickly getting dressed and both jumped in the Impala, Cole pretended not to notice how many times Dean looked in the mirror at Kasper's car seat but all the way there they held each others hands tightly. Cole wasn't sure why he was at the hospital but he knew Sam and Jess and especially Kasper from work so he didn't feel too out of place. 

The arrived at the hospital and raced inside, a nurse led them to Sam who was shocked to see Cole with Dean but he didn't say anything. ''Jess went in to check on Kas and he was shaking Dean, he was shaking and his eyes were rolling back... I can't lose him Dean I can't!'' Dean took Sam in his arms and comforted his younger brother ''Shhh, It'll be okay Sammy, Kas, he's a tough kid, he'll be okay, I know he will'' Dean had said those words to comfort his brother but he knew deep down he didn't believe anymore than Sam, tears rolled down both their cheeks. Jess was at Kasper's bed side as doctors and nurses took bloods and ran tests. About 15 minutes after admission the doctors stabilised Kasper and it was then a waiting game for results. Cole sat on a chair outside the room Kasper was in whilst Dean comforted Sam and Jess, he knew if anything were to happen to Kasper it would hit Dean hard, he'd seen how much he loved that baby and how much Kasper loved him. It was breaking Coles heart to see Dean falling apart. After about an hour of Dean sitting in with Sam, Jess and Kas he came outside and instantly welcomed the embrace of Cole, Dean felt his body instantly relax in Coles presence and kissed him gently on the neck as a way of saying Thank you. ''He'll be okay Dean, He's in the best place, he's a strong kid, he gets that from you and your brother, its a Winchester trait. Just know that I'm here okay? I'll wait out here until you need me, now go be with your family Deano'' Cole tried to wipe away a tear before Dean saw but it was too late, Dean placed his hands either side of Coles neck and kissed him gently on the lips. For that brief moment he forgot his brother and sister in law could see them but it eased his pain dramatically. 

3 hours after being admitted Kasper's blood results came back clear from any serious illnesses but one showed a chest infection which had caused a slight blockage and had sent him into a mild seizure, nurses wanted to keep Kasper in over the weekend to monitor and clear his chest and assured everyone he was going to be okay. Sam, Jess, Dean and Cole all sighed with relief. Kasper would soon be back to his happy self, running around causing trouble and learning new words. Sam gave his big brother a hug and thanked him and Cole for coming so quickly. Dean and Cole said goodbye to Jess and Kasper before heading back to Deans, as Dean was driving Cole realised the tears in his eyes ''Hey Deano, what's up man?'' Cole shot his a concerned look and Dean pulled up on the side of the road ''I... I thought I was gonna lose him man, I thought, I dunno its hard. That kid is everything to me, to see Sammy that scared, it panicked me. Kas needs to be okay Cole...'' a tear rolled down his cheeks again and Cole realised how beautiful Dean looked when vulnerable. ''Deano, Kasper will be okay, he just needs rest. The nurses will make sure he is okay, lets get some rest and we can head back tomorrow? Deano, it will all be fine'' Dean glanced over at Cole who was also crying, Dean had forgotten the Cole has known Kas since he was 1. Dean leaned over and planted his lips gingerly on Coles, worrying that what had happened before only happened because of the alcohol, he was relieved when Cole kissed him back, Dean could taste the saltiness of Coles tears, Dean pulled back and rested his forehead on Coles ''Thanks Man, lets head back hey'' he said with a weak smile. The journey home was silent but their fingers were entwined and Dean felt himself calming in Coles presence. 

The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of bacon, he put on some bottoms and headed towards the smell. Although he was a chef his kitchen rarely got used, he favoured the Roadhouse food or take out. He stood in the door way and watched Cole prepare a fry up, Dean snuck up behind him and grabbed his waist, spinning him around so they were face to face ''Morning beautiful'' Beautiful? Seriously Dean? Lame! A smile spread across Coles face ''Morning handsome'' Cole responded with a smile, he leaned in and planted his lips on Deans. This had become a habit in the last 12 hours and it began to feel more and more natural. ''Hey, Leave breakfast, I've got better plans, it can wait...'' Dean smirked. ''Woah easy tiger...'' Cole sarcastically replied. Dean took the pan off the hob and placed it on the side before lifting Cole up, he instinctively wrapped his legs round Deans waist and kissed his neck. Dean carried Cole all the way to the bedroom before placing him on the edge of the bed. Dean leaned over the edge of the bed and pressed his stomach to Coles, the heat between them rising by the second, Dean felt himself getting hard under the thin pyjama bottoms he'd put on just 5 minutes ago, he could fee Cole hardening under him. Dean pulled off both their pyjama bottoms, teasing Cole as he came back up licking the tip of his cock and kissing up his belly. Cole felt his insides squirm with delight ''hold on their Deano...'' he said with a mischievous grin ''your turn!''. Dean liked the controlling Dean and happily obliged, Dean nearly always did the giving, he was hardly ever a receiver, he liked being the dominant one in the bedroom but with Cole he felt different; willing. Cole kissed Deans neck and traced the line of his partners jaw, he went down lower until he reached Deans cock, in a split second Dean had spun Cole round on top of him, both of them now playfully licking each others cocks, Cole layed above Dean slowly lifting his head up and down, licking at the tip, Dean was pinned underneath and could feel Coles rise and fall of his hips above him, Cole making sure not to go too fast as not to make Dean gag. Both groaning with delight until Dean could feeling himself cumming, Coles mouth sped up on Deans hard shaft and Dean came then, Cole swallowed willingly and then felt himself cum in Deans, he rolled to the side and saw Dean wipe his mouth with his forearm, ''Come here Deano'' he invited, Dean leaned in and sucked Coles neck, bringing blood to the surface ''You're mine now'' he said playfully ''You'll be mine in a minute Deano!'' Cole replied with a wink, he lowered his hand down to Deans cock and started rubbing it slow and fast, up and down, his grip getting tighter and more enthusiastic. He could feel Dean hardening again which made his cock also become stiff. ''Lube?'' Dean said handing the small tube to Cole, Dean climbed onto all fours and Cole put lube on his fingers and teased Deans entry. Cole entered 2 fingers and Dean moaned happily ''Do it Cole, just do it...'' Cole did as he was told and pushed the tip of his now fully hard cock into Dean, Deans moans of delight having an effect of Coles performance ''Harder Cole Dammit'' Cole did as he was told and thrusted into Dean as hard as he could, both of them letting out grunts and moans. Dean could feel his orgasm coming the second Cole moaned ''I'm cumming Deano, its....'' and both of them unloaded at the exact same time. Cole pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed. ''Cole... that was... you're amazing! You've definitely done that before'' Cole looked up and caught Deans gaze with a grin ''Not with another guy, no ones ever made me go like that man'' Dean looked at him in shock, ''You're full of surprises Cole, now... how about that breakfast, we need to go see Kas'' Cole, leaned over and gently kissed Dean on the lips before grabbing some pyjama bottoms and heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

Dean checked his phone whilst Cole was playing half naked butler. 3 texts from Jess, 2 from Sam and a missed call from his dad. Jess was pressing for details ''So you and Cole huh? That's a great match up Dean!'' ''Come on Dean spill!'' ''You know Kasper approves don't you... See you later'' Dean smiled as he read the texts then looked at the ones from Sam ''Trenton? I didn't even know he went that way man'' ''happy for you Dean. Dads come up from Kansas to see Kasper, he tried to call, he's gonna come to yours for 11, bring him to the ER with you... sorry'' . Deans smile quickly faded, their dad wasn't around much after the boys left school, he'd been a constant for nearly 16 years then over night decided Sam and Dean could look after themselves, he gave Dean the impala and he and Sammy lived on the road for a couple of years until Sam decided to go to Stanford to pursue a career in Law, that's where he met Jess. Despite Deans mild hatred of his dad Sam had seen the good in the man and accepted John back into his life, recently he'd put more effort into coming to see Sam and Dean so Dean wasn't surprised he was coming up now Kasper was in hospital. 11 o'clock was just an hour away, Dean had an hour to prepare for his dads arrival and to brief Cole on some details. Luckily Cole took it all in his stride and calmed Dean over breakfast ''It's fine Deano, I can keep quiet, he doesn't have to know about whatever this is...'' for the first time Cole had doubted what they had. ''That' the thing Cole, what is this? Yesterday we arranged beers and now you've cooked my breakfast and we've fucked twice...'' Dean glanced over, sussing Coles facial expressions before continuing ''I like you, Cole, more than I have anyone else for a long time... but if you don't think the same, I dunno'' Cole reached and grabs Deans hand ''Deano, you think I'd fuck someone I didn't like?'' ''Well I... so? shall we give this a proper go?'' Please say yes, please. ''Deano, I'd be honoured'' and they met for a kiss, both smiling. 

The front door rattled as someone banged on the outside ''You ready?'' Dean shot a concerned look at Cole, No no no no ''I'm ready.. I think''. Dean opened the door and his dad embraced him ''Hey Son, Sam called last night, told me about Kasper, told me you were pretty cut up about it all'' Dean loosened himself from the hug ''Hey Dad, yeah he texted me and said you were coming. Kas is a tough cookie, its the Winchester in him'' Dean smiled ''Do you want any food or a drink? We've plenty of breakfast left over, Cole did too much''. John shot a quizzical look at Cole ''John, nice to meet you'' ''Cole, and you sir''. John looked over at Dean ''Breakfast would be great champ! What time you working son?'' ''4-11 tonight, off tomorrow, could do something if you want?'' ''Sure! I'll pop in tonight and say hi to Ellen and Jo. Your uncle Bobby is on his way up, he had a job to finish but should be here by tonight, fancy all going for drinks?'' ''Sure Dad''. Dean set a plate down in front of his dad and sat down next to Cole. ''So Cole, how d'ya know my boy?'' Cole felt his chest tighten and tried to remain composed ''I own the Nursery that Kasper attends and me and Dean got talking the other day when he picked Kas up, just drinking buddies really.'' ''You own a nursery? That's pretty cool, must be hard work'' Dean was glad Cole hadn't said anything as he was hoping to tell his dad himself... when they were alone, less tension. ''Hey dad, fancy going fishing tomorrow? I've got nothing else on, time for a catch up?'' under the table Dean squeezed Coles thigh. ''Sure son, I'm crashing at Sammy's so I can sort some stuff this afternoon''. 

John, Dean and Cole all headed to the hospital at 1, and were instantly greeted by Jess, John gave her a hug and went straight in to Kasper. '''Does he know?'' she asked ''No'' both men said in unison ''Me and Sam figured you wouldn't tell him yet, secrets safe okay'' ''Thanks'' Dean replied and instantly relaxed. They walked into Kasper's single room and were instantly welcomed with smiles. Kasper reached out for Dean. Dean picked him out the cot and kissed the little boy on the cheek ''Hey buddy, you miss your uncle Dean hey?'' ''yessssssssss'' Kasper replied (one of the few words he knew). Sam walked over and shook Cole's hand. ''Fancy a coffee? I need some fresh air'' Sam smiled. Cole followed Sam out the room and instantly felt himself relax, Johns presence made him feel a bit edgy, luckily Cole had known Sam longer than he'd known Dean and they always go on rather well. ''I take it dad doesn't know about you and Dean yet? If there is a you and Dean anyway...'' ''No, I think Deano might be telling him tomorrow, they're going fishing... to catch up'' Sam looked at Cole and smiled ''You could be right there Cole, I'm glad Dean's finally done something... he's been crushing on your for like 3 months now... that's why we send him to get Kasper a lot, we hoped it would make him talk to you more... although none of us knew if you were straight, gay or bi...'' Sam smiled. A million thoughts went through Coles head. 3 months? Crush? Deano? ''I errrm, honestly had no idea he felt that way, he always seemed so composed when he came to my work, to be honest Sam, I don't think I truly knew, I've been with woman but only ever one man so I was confused but Dean, he seems different...'' Cole couldn't believe how much had happened over the last 24 hours and how he felt towards Dean but he loved every second. ''Cole, Dean has had his eyes on you for months, he was just unsure how you'd feel if you ever found out...'' Dean? Unsure? It didn't seem like the same man with whom he'd slept with twice in one night. ''Thanks for the heads up Sam, I'm just worried what your dads gonna say, he seems more the traditional man/woman person'' Cole couldn't help but tense up again at the thought of John. ''Oh don't worry about my dad, he's seen Dean in a few relationships, one of which was a man, but it didn't last long at all, weeks if that. Dad knew and didn't kick off, he was happy for Dean.'' Cole relaxed at that thought. 

Sam and Cole got back to the room to see Kasper playing with his toy Impala in the cot and Dean leaning over playing with a dodge charger that John had bought Kasper. A little ironic seeing as they were the exact cars as Cole and Dean. Cole couldn't help but smile. ''Deano, I'm gonna head off, I gotta get some supplies for work'' Cole walked over and lifted Kasper up ''Hey punk, you get better real soon, we need our heart throb back at nursery.'' Cole held up his hand and Kasper gave him a high five before cuddling into Cole's neck. Cole looked up to see Dean, Sam and Jess smiling at him. ''I'll catch y'all later'' Cole bless a kiss to Kasper and he giggled in return. Dean walked Cole out and handed him the keys to the Impala ''You can drive it home if you promise to look after my baby...'' ''I promise Deano'' Cole chuckled ''I'll come back at 3:30 and pick you up for work if you like, I'll only be out an hour''. Dean smiled ''Okay handsome'' he placed Coles head in his hands and kissed him on the lips, Coles back against the drivers door of Baby, hands on Deans hips. Their soft lips colliding and their tongues brushing against each others. Dean pulled back ''See you later baby...'' he quickly kissed Cole again. Baby? Really Dean! ''See ya handsome'' Cole grinned. As Cole drove off he realised how much Dean obviously trusted him, Dean didn't let just anyone drive the Impala. He turned up the radio and listened to the classic rock, thinking about how so much had changed in 24 hours. 

Back at the hospital John was sat playing with Kasper and catching up with Sam and Jess when Dean walked back in. John handed Dean the mini Impala and watched as Dean once again became a child. Sam asked if he and Jess could quickly go home to grab some more of Kasper's stuff if Dean and John didn't mind. ''Be my honour Sammy, I'll call you if the nurses come or anything. we'll be fine, hey buddy''. Sam kissed Kasper's head and smiled ''Thanks Dean, see you in a while''.

Sam and Jess headed to the nurses station and informed them they were just popping home and wouldn't be long. As they got into Sam's Nissan Jess immediately struck up the inevitable conversation ''So baby? What do you reckon to Dean and Cole? How's John gonna react?'' Sam took in a breath and smiled ''I like it, I think its a good match, we know how much Dean has been pining the last few months. It'll do him good, and Coles nice yanno. I dunno what Dads gonna say but I think he'll be okay, he was when Dean was with that Castiel guy, even though it didn't last more than a month before he took off. Dad may be old fashioned but he just wants Dean to be happy''. In all honesty, Sam was thrilled his brother had found someone who he could trust. Hell, he must trust him if he let him take baby for a drive Sam thought to himself. 

Dean was sat one on of the uncomfortable hospital chairs with Kasper asleep in his arms when John decided to ask about Cole. ''So son, will Cole be coming to The Roadhouse tonight? Bobby will be here about 9 he reckons so we'll come over and grab some food if that is okay?'' Dean looked up, startled ''Urm yeah I think he'll be there, he's there quite often, be good to see Bobby, it's been a while'' Dean looked down at Kasper to avoid awkward eye contact with his dad. ''You like Cole? He seems nice Dean, you think I'm gonna be pissed if you tell me you've found someone?'' Shit he knew! How could he know? Dean nodded ''I was gonna bring it up tomorrow but I didn't know how, we all know last time I was with a guy it went badly, so I thought, well you'd be ashamed...'' God it felt good to admit that. ''I'll never be ashamed of my boys, only of myself, for leaving you both... I don't want to be a dropout grandad to Kasper like I was a deadbeat Dad to you boys... that's my biggest regret Dean. Just know I'll always be happy for you... I'm sorry for leaving you. Especially as you'd already lost your mum. I'm going to be here from now on okay!'' . Dean smiled back at his dad ''Thanks Dad''.

Sam and Jess got back to the hospital just after 3, with some more toys for Kasper and some fresh clothes. Cole came back not long after, Dean would hear the roar of the Impala pulling up in the car park from the room. Cole walked in with a bag, a few bits for Sam and Jess from the convenience store and a small plaid shirt for Kasper. ''Hope you don't mind me getting him this... It seems to be the Winchester style so I figured Kasper could look like his daddy and uncle'' Jess beamed with joy ''Oh Cole that's so gorgeous! I'll put it on when he wakes up and send you a photo''. 

Dean placed Kas in Sam's arms and grabbed his jacket ''Sorry Sammy, work calls, I'll pop in tomorrow when me and dad get back from fishing, you're welcome to come Sammy...'' at that moment John cut in ''As are you Cole, you're welcome in this family, I just want you to know that...'' Deans smile lit up the room as did Sam and Jess'. Cole was nearly speechless ''Thank you Sir'' before smiling at Dean. 

Dean, Cole and John all headed for the Impala and Dean chucked his dad the keys ''Baby was yours, you do the honours... TO THE ROADHOUSE BATMAN!'' Dean and his dad laughed and Cole couldn't help but smile. 

John dropped Cole and Dean at The Roadhouse and walked round to Deans to pick up his car to head to Sam's to get some sleep before tonight's meet up. Dean gestured to Cole to follow him upstairs whilst Dean got into his Chefs outfit. Dean took his top off and Cole smiled. Dean pulled him in by the waist and looked into his eyes ''Cole Trenton, you are simply amazing...'' ''Dean Winchester... You are a bad man, the things I'm gonna do to you later...'' Cole bit his bottom lip and gave Dean a quick kiss before grabbing a handful of Deans arse ''I'll see you later baby, about 9?'' Cole whispered. Dean nodded before planting one final kiss on Coles moist lips. 

Cole walked back round to Deans and picked up his Dodge Charger. He had 5 hours to kill before heading back to The Roadhouse so decided on going home to do some work for the nursery before getting a shower and getting ready (he never realised how big showers were with only one person in them). 7 o'clock came and Cole was trying to find ways to occupy himself when his phone rang, Jess. ''Hey Cole, Look Sam's gonna come over to The Roadhouse for a while later, will you keep an eye on him, make sure he has a good time?'' ''Sure Jess, no problem, I'll let Dean know'' ''Thanks Cole, pop over if you like Sam's not here and you're probably trying to occupy yourself before tonight aren't you...'' Was it that obvious? ''You seem to know me well Jess, I'll be there in 20, see ya soon''. 

Cole drove over and as soon as he arrived Jess started with comments and questions ''Oh looking very smart Cole'' ''How long have you been moping around?'' ''You ready for later?'' ''You staying at Deans?'' Cole couldn't help but laugh. Instead of answering he went and saw Kasper who was equally pleased to see him, Kas reached up his arms and Cole picked him up ''Hey Punk, hope you're being good for your mommy'' Cole tickled Kasper's tummy and got a huge giggle out of him. Jess rifled through the bag Cole had bought in earlier and pulled out the plaid shirt and put it on Kasper (red and blue, like one of Deans). ''Just as handsome as your Uncle Punk'' it quickly registered what he'd said and he shot a worried look at Jess who just smiled and replied ''He's definitely got the Winchester gene''. Cole messed about with Kas until 8:30 when he headed off to The Roadhouse to see Dean and the others. He was unsure on what time Sam was arriving but he knew John and Bobby were coming at about 9 for food. He figured if he got there first he wouldn't feel as awkward as he would having to join them. 

Cole arrived and ordered his usual Corona from Ash before walking over to the service ledge, he looked in to see Dean preparing some type of burger, he hadn't even seen Cole appear ''I'll have the same please Chef'' Cole said with a wink. Deans face lit up when he realised who was at the serving hatch ''Hold up handsome, I'll make it as big as I can get it'' Dean winked back. Cole walked over to a table that was big enough for everyone and had the perfect view to watch Dean work away in the kitchen. There was a girl in her 20's by the bar, she looked over at Cole and smiled before strutting his way ''Hey Handsome, fancy some fun tonight? You look lonely over here'' she pushed out her chest in Coles direction before he turned and looked at Dean, Dean looked back at him and at the girl... ''No way? You can't be gay? For the chef?'' Cole just smiled and took a sip out of his drink at that moment he saw Sam walk in a motioned a wave, Sam sat down at the table and Ash bought him over a beer. Sam looked tired, he was obviously still worried about Kasper. ''Sam, I've been put on a mission yanno, you gotta enjoy yourself or Jess is gonna kiss your ass fella!'' Sam managed a giggle ''Oh yeah! She's a nightmare ahaha'' Sam looked over at his brother ''Hey Dean! Double cheeseburger, loads of chips!'' Dean looked up smiling ''Whatever bitch...'' ''Jerk'' Sam replied instantly. Dean came over and sat down next to Cole ''you can wait for dad and Bobby, they wont be long, we'll eat together, like families do...'' ''Fine, I'm getting another drink'' Sam walked off. Dean kissed Cole on the lips and felt the whole Roadhouse turn and stare but he didn't mind, neither did Cole. Cole felt his whole body instantly relax whenever Dean planted his lips on his own. He could feel Deans stubble brushing against his own and could smell Deans aftershave. Cole pulled away and smiled at Dean, their eyes meeting. 

Sam was stood at the bar talking to Ellen when she saw Dean and Cole. Ellen knew Dean was seeing someone but thought it was a woman after what he went through with Castiel. ''So Sammy, Dean and the nursery guy huh? What d'ya think of it?'' Sam looked over and then returned to face Ellen ''Honestly, Cole is a great guy, like really, Dean's found someone who isn't out to screw him over and Cole already knows the family and Kasper adores him. Dad seems fine with it all... just Bobby to find out now'' ''Aww Sammy, Bobby will be fine, he knows Dean better than most. It'll be fine! Anyway speak of the devils''. Bobby and John walked in at that exact moment and Bobby came straight to Dean to greet him with a hug. Cole stood up to shake Bobby's hand ''Cole, nice to meet you sir'' ''Sir? Where did you find this one Dean? Much more polite than the last fella. Nice to meet ya Cole, Bobby''. John embraced Dean quickly then did the same to Cole. Sam came back and joined everyone whilst Ellen sorted drinks. Dean excused himself from the table, leaving Sammy to guard Cole ''Burgers all round?'' Dean asked and everyone nodded in agreement. The conversation flowed from fishing, to cars, road trips, Sam's family and the favourite subject for everyone was Kasper. 

Sam's phone rang not long after Dean went into the kitchen, Jess' name flashed up ''Hi baby, doctors have let us home, he's got the all clear, we are on our way over. Get Dean to do me a burger and some nuggets for Kasper, he's starving poor thing'' ''Okay baby, I'll go tell Dean, see you soon, love you''. Sam walked over to Dean leaving Cole with Bobby and John. ''So, Cole, what is it you do at the nursery?'' Bobby asked intrigued ''Oh I'm the owner and manager so do all the accounts, filing, making sure the staff do as they're meant to'' ''So you do all of that? That's quite a challenge for just one of you! Good on ya kid'' The conversation carried on about Bobby's work and general stuff about what was wrong in the world. Cole felt himself relax as the evening went on. 

Half an hour after he left Sam was back with Jess and Kasper. Jess looked like she needed a good night sleep but was as cheery as ever and Kasper was full of beans at seeing everyone. Dean bought everyone's food out and laughter and chat filled the air. Kasper was happily sat on Deans lap loving the attention he was getting from everyone. Still playing with his Impala and Charger as he did most days. Kasper gave one to Cole and smiled as he made silly noises whilst playing. Deans eyes lit up watching his partner and nephew playing. I wonder if that'll ever be our child he plays with like that. Dean tried to push the thought to the back of his mind but he couldn't forget it. 

It was about 1am when everyone finally decided to call it a night, John and Bobby were crashing at Sam's which meant Dean and Cole would have the house to themselves. Everyone said their goodbyes and arranged to meet again tomorrow night before Bobby leaves. Cole and Dean walked towards Deans in the light rain. ''Fancy going for a walk Deano?'' ''Sure, everything okay with you?'' ''Everything is perfect Dean'' he smiled and took Deans hand in his. Dean thought to himself It is perfect. He's so perfect dammit. They walked to a nearby park and layed by the lake. Dean layed with one arm behind his head and the other on Coles hip, Cole leaned into Deans shoulder and felt Dean plant a soft kiss on his head. Cole looked up at Dean ''Deano, errrm, this may seem very forward and I'm sorry if it startles you in anyway... Would you ever... errrm ever consider having children'' Dean sighed with relief ''God, don't do that to me again okay handsome? aha honest answer?'' ''Sorry, of course'' ''My honest answer is...'' Coles mind raced Why would you even ask that Cole? Seriously? You've only now each other properly for a number of days! ''My honest answer is yes. I considered it even more this evening watching you with Kas, he loves you and I wanted that to be us...'' Cole felt a weight lift from his shoulders ''I want that too Deano, I really do...''. They layed looking up at the sky for an hour, watching the stars and clouds, listening to the creatures that came out at night. Dean was certain Cole had fallen asleep on him as he hadn't even flinched for a good half an hour so Dean kissed his head and whispered ''I love you handsome'' much to his surprise Cole lifted his head in response ''I love you too Deano'' and their lips collided in a passionate embrace. It was different to all their other kisses, it felt like this one had true meaning, Cole straddled Deans lap and wrapped his arms around Deans neck, Deans hands resting on Coles hips. ''Lets go home'' Dean whispered as he lifted Cole up of his lap. 

They walked the 5 minutes back to Deans house quickly and as soon as they stepped a foot in the door Dean grabbed Cole and listen him onto the worktop, being the smaller of the two Cole usually found himself being lifted up although he was pretty sure he could lift Dean if need be. Cole jumped down before Dean could stop him.... ''Time for a shower Deano'' he smirked. Dean eagerly followed. They got into the bathroom and Cole took Deans top in his hands and pulled it over his partners head, Cole took Deans face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, he started to kiss Deans neck and sucked so blood came to the surface, leaving a similar mark to the one Dean had placed on Cole the night before. Cole undid his trousers and climb into the shower waiting for Dean, the steam pouring out. Dean joined him in the shower shortly after and looked at Cole straight in the eyes and winked ''My turn to take control handsome''. Cole didn't argue. Dean pushed Cole against the glass of shower cubicle and lifted him up so they were the same height. Dean teased Cole by kissing everywhere but his lips, he placed one hand under Cole to support him and the other on Coles stiffening cock, getting harder by the second, Dean was having the same reaction. Coles body was tensing next to Deans, his hands gripping Deans wet back, the stubble on Deans jaw tickling Cole's chest as Dean kissed and sucked at his skin. Dean stopped kissing and said one simple word ''Turn!'' and Cole did as he was told. Deans stomach was pressing against Coles back, one of Coles hands on the glass the other on his own erect cock, Dean whispered ''Ready baby?'' and Cole nodded, Dean used the water cascading as a natural lubricant and inserted the tip of his cock into Coles wet arse, he did it slower than other times, wary as he had no lube ''It's fine Deano! Do it!'' Cole begged and started masturbating whilst Dean got a rhythm going behind. Thrust after thrust, harder and harder. Deans hand holding the top of the shower glass to get balance and it seemed to help his effectiveness, helping him thrust harder, getting a better momentum. Cole and Dean moaned in ecstasy. ''I'm cumming Cole! You best be ready'' ''DO IT DEAN! Harder! I'm there!'' . Cole fest himself cum in his hand and then moments later Dean slowed down, releasing his cock from Coles entry. Cole spun round, his smile as wide as it could be ''You're getting good Deano, lets get cleaned up, I need sleep that's for sure hah'' Dean nodded in agreement. 

Over the next few months things between Dean and Cole got stronger, Dean would go in to pick Kasper up from Nursery but would go early enough to get to spend some time with Cole during the day. Kasper was now talking a lot more and it was only a month until his 2nd birthday. Dean was still busy working at The Roadhouse 4-11 every evening which meant Cole would usually come by about 7 for food. 

Kasper's second birthday was just around the corner and Sam and Jess were busy with party planning, Kasper had become quite a fan of Disney Jr so nearly everything from his Uncle Dean and Uncle Cole were to do with 'Jake and the Neverland Pirates' or 'Henry Hugglemonster'. The kid was obsessed.  
The day of Kasper's birthday(5th October) came around fast and Dean and Cole were helping Sam and Jess prepare for it that morning. ''HEY SAMMY! Can me and Cole give the kid one of his presents early? It's special'' Sam looked at his brother ''No Dean! It can wait till everyone's here!'' ''Aww Sammy come on, it's personal.. Hey Kasper come here'' Dean picked up his nephew and gave him a kiss ''You want one of your presents now?'' ''YEAH YEAH YEAH'' Kasper squealed excitedly. ''Fine, Go on then'' Sam smiled.  
Cole and Dean sat down on the floor and asked Jess and Sam to join them. ''Hey Kas, this ones real special, okay punk?'' Cole said and Kasper laughed excitedly. Kasper unwrapped the present to find a t-shirt. ''What's so special about a shirt Dean? Cole?'' ''Read it'' they both said in unison. Sam opened up the shirt and an envelope fell out. Sam looked at the words ''REALLY? FOR REAL GUYS?'' 

Jess looked at Sam confused until she read the top ''World's Best Cousin'' was printed on it with an impala underneath. Jess started to cry and hugged Cole whilst Dean hugged his baby brother ''I'm so happy Sammy!'' Kasper had found the envelope on the floor and Dean was quick to react ''Woah careful there Buddy! Wanna see?'' Kasper climbed onto Deans lap and Dean showed him the picture. A scan picture of baby Trenton-Winchester. ''When was this guys?'' Jess demanded eagerly. ''2 weeks back, the surrogate is 14 weeks gone, baby's due at the end of April/Beginning of May'' ''Who's did they use?'' Jess asked ''This babies gonna have the Winchester gene... if we decide on another, then it'll be a Trenton... we kinda flipped a coin'' they all laughed. Dean picked up Kasper ''You want a baby cousin buddy?'' Kasper cuddled into Deans neck ''yeah'' he replied. ''Love you buddy'' ''Laaaaaa yoooooou''. Kasper's party went brilliantly, he wore his new shirt from Dean and Cole underneath a brand new plaid shirt. 

Over the next 6 months Dean and Cole had so much to do to prepare for the new arrival, they cleared out the spare room in Deans house (which they now lived in together) and it was slowly being taken over by baby stuff. On the date of the 20 week scan they'd found out they were having a boy, both Cole and Dean were so excited at the prospect. They painted the nursery room pale green and decorated it with a rainforest/jungle scene, parrots, monkeys, tigers all hiding behind or in the trees. The cot had a matching cover set to the wall. On the window sill Dean had placed 2 black cars, an Impala and a Dodge Charger, the same as Kaspers. 

Sam and Jess invited Cole and Dean around a week before the due date for dinner, they sat talking like always but talk always seemed to go back to the baby or Kasper. They discussed names that night but Cole nor Dean was willing to share the name they'd picked for their son. Kasper was getting excited at the prospect of the new baby coming to play ''Uncle Dean... Baby? Uncle Cole... baby?'' and each time they'd say ''not yet Kas!''. That night (April 29th) Dean was putting Kasper to bed when he heard Coles phone ring and then a shout ''We gotta go Dean! He's Coming!'', Dean quickly kissed Kasper ''Gotta go get the baby buddy! Love you punk!'' ''Love you Uncle Dean''. Dean ran downstairs and gave Sam a hug ''I'm not ready Sam!'' ''You'll be fine man! Go! Go get your boy!'' and at that Dean and Cole ran out the door and jumped in the impala. The baby seat already on the back seat waiting. Cole turned to Dean as he saw Dean starting to tear up ''Dean, baby, I love you.'' ''I love you too handsome'' Dean smiled. Cole slid along the bench seat next to Dean and gave him a quick kiss ''We can do this Dean''. They got to the maternity ward and were shown to the room, the surrogate mother who they knew simply as Ruby, was nearly ready to give birth. She smiled as the boys walked in. Cole could of burst into tears then, but he wanted to be strong. For Dean. At 1:03am on the 30th April their baby arrived into the world. The nurses checked both mother and child over and cleaned him up before handing him to Dean. His eyes filled with tears, he looked up at Cole whose tears where already running down his cheeks and kissed him tenderly on the lips. ''He's here Cole, he's really here...'' ''He's gorgeous'' Cole managed to get out before kissing Dean again. The nurse came over ''So any idea on a name for this little guy?'' Dean and Cole looked at each other and smiled. Cole looked at the little boy and back at the nurse ''Benjamin Samuel... Benny'' he smiled. The birth went so smoothly they were allowed to take Benny home at 8am that morning. 8am came and Dean and Cole took Benny to say goodbye to Ruby and to thank her for all she had done for them. Ruby offered her services for if they ever needed another child and the boys both agreed it would be fairer on the children if they were too so they'd have the same maternal mother. 

Cole carried Benny out in his car seat and set him in the back of the Impala, it all seemed so unreal. Their family was now complete. They rang Sam and he was waiting at his for them to turn up along with Jess, Kasper, John and Bobby. They drove 10 minutes down the road and then Dean pulled into a lay-by. Cole looked across at Dean and saw the tears in his eyes ''Whats the matter Deano? Come on baby this is meant to be a happy time...the family is complete'' Dean looked across at Cole, his eyes full of sadness at seeing Dean upset ''I know, It's just, I wish my mom was here to see this... I miss her man...'' Cole leant across the seat and held Dean in his arms ''Deano, baby, she is here, she's in you, she's in Benny, she's watching you from somewhere. Missing her is natural but know that whatever you do she is with you!'' Cole kissed Dean on his lips, tasting the saltiness of his tears. ''I'm with you, always!'' Dean managed a smile ''Thanks handsome... now... lets take our little man to meet his family'' Dean looked at Cole's eyes and they shared a smile and a quick glance back at their baby before driving to Sams.

When they arrived everyone was on the porch waiting for them with balloons. Kasper came running down to the Impala ''UNCLE DEAN UNCLE COLE! BABY BABY BABY!'' Cole lifted Kasper into his arms as Dean carried Benny in his. They stood at the bottom of the steps leading to the porch and Dean introduced their son. ''Everyone, this is Benjamin Samuel... Benny for short'' ''Benny... this is your family''. Everyone cheered and Dean noticed Sam was crying. Jess took Benny and Dean headed straight for his brother ''Hey Sammy, you all right?'' Sam looked at Dean with a smile ''Yeah man, I'm good! I just... Samuel?'' ''In honour of the best baby brother I coulda asked for!'' Dean embraced Sam in a hug before heading inside. Cole and Dean stayed for a couple hours before heading back to their own place, Jess made them promise that if they needed anything they were to call immediately.  
They got home and placed Benny in his Moses basket in the main bedroom and watched him for over an hour before Cole finally said something ''Hey, you know what he needs? To be a proper Winchester?'' Dean looked at him ''What?'' ''This...'' Cole pulled out a tiny plaid shirt from his bedside drawer and showed Dean ''You know the Winchesters too well handsome!'' Dean smiled and leaned back, pulling Cole on top of him ''Hey I reckon we got a little while before he wakes up again handsome...'' ''Oh Deano, I like that thinking...'' Cole kissed Dean hard on the lips and bit his partners lip playfully. Dean pulled Cole's shirt off over his head and removed his own whilst Cole grinded on his lap. Cole could feel Dean start to harden in his jeans and pinned his arms to the bed, holding them down whilst he covered Dean in kisses and love bites. Dean was getting harder beneath him and so was Cole. Cole released Deans arms and they removed their trousers in a tangle, laughing as they did. Dean quickly flipped Cole over so now he was on top ''two can play that game kid'' Cole didn't offer any resistance and let Dean pin him down. Dean repaid Cole by covering him in love bites from shoulder to just above his hard cock. Dean grinded up against Coles body, Dean released his arms and lifted Cole up and turned him onto his stomach, Cole knew what was coming next, he raised up onto all fours as Dean reached into the draw the get the lube, Dean massaged it onto his cock and didn't even bother with any fingers. He pushed in hard, taking Cole by surprise ''God Dean that was good!'' He shouted forgetting about Benny sleeping. Dean spread Coles legs a little further apart and used Coles shoulders for leverage. Dean thrusted hard until the felt himself cum inside Cole. Cole was still going though and quickly flipped Dean onto all fours and entered him, going hard and fast until he knew he'd repaid the favour. Cole and Dean both collapsed in a mess of heat, sweat and cum onto the bed and laid down. Dean nestled into Cole's shoulders and felt the familiar stubble on his forehead. ''I thought sex got boring once you have a kid, that got me more excited...'' Cole joked, Dean laughed ''I know, good job he's still asleep...''

They managed to sleep for 2 hours until Benny woke them up, Dean looked in the basket at this amazing creation and couldn't believe how much Benny looked like him when he was a baby. Cole was certain he definitely had the Winchester gene, Deans green eyes, brown hair and his perfect smile. 

Nearly a year passed and every time Cole looked at Benny he couldn't help but notice something else that looked like Dean. It made his heart melt but also break to know there was nothing in Benny that was him... Dean realised that look after a few times of seeing it and it broke his heart. On the eve of Benny's first birthday they laid in bed together. Dean kissed Coles head ''Hey handsome? You okay?'' Cole nodded ''I been thinking, how about we contact Ruby, see if she's any plans for the next 9 months? I've seen the love and the hurt in your eyes when you look at Benny... How about we get the ball rolling for the Trenton gene?'' Cole sat up and looked at Dean ''Really? You sure?'' ''I'm sure Cole but just remember... Family don't end with blood''


End file.
